bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Permeation
|romaji= Tōka |user= Mirio Togata (Formerly) Mirio Togata's father |quirk type= Transformation |quirk range= Close Range |debut= Chapter 122 |anime debut=Episode 62 }} |''Tōka''}} is a Quirk used by Mirio Togata. Description Permeation grants Mirio the ability to phase his body through physical matter. Mirio can choose to make one part of himself intangible or his entire body. This allows Mirio to smoothly maneuver through solid objects and effortlessly evade incoming attacks. If Mirio fully activates Permeation, gravity will drag his body's mass through the ground, while regular worn clothing falls off as a result. Mirio's senses become negated as well, as the necessary elements for them to work (light, oxygen, sound, etc.) will pass through his body. Mirio's Permeation does not extend to other people, meaning he has to be extra careful while handling those he needs to save. If someone becomes susceptible to an imminent danger like projectiles or other hazards, Mirio becomes unable to block them unless he deactivates his Quirk. Usage Mirio has trained vigorously to counteract the major drawbacks of his Quirk. Mirio's degree of control over his Quirk is exceptional, showcasing meticulous precision on when and where in his body Permeation should be active while performing swift moves. To pass through an object without falling, Mirio must undergo a series of specific steps. Most people admit that they would never be able to accomplish that successfully in a rush, but Mirio is able to perform it as if it were second nature. Mirio learned to make use of a peculiar application of his Quirk. If he deactivates his Quirk while falling through the ground, Mirio is instantly repelled to the surface due to Mirio's own body mass being unable to overlap with any other preexisting mass. By changing the angle of his body or the pose he's holding, Mirio can aim for wherever he wishes to get repelled to. Thanks to rigorous training, Mirio was able to master instant transportation through this application, being able to adjust the direction and positioning of his falling body in order to control the trajectory of his ejection as well as using prediction based on experience in order to resurface himself next to targets, allowing him to strike them from any angle. For an outside observer, Mirio gives the illusion that he is somehow teleporting, because of his apparent disappearance and reappearance at different spots, which happens almost immediately. Named Techniques * : A feint where Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. It was first seen used against Izuku Midoriya. * : Using the ejective property of his Quirk, Mirio repeatedly catapults himself from the walls, floor and ceiling of an enclosed space while striking his targets at blinding speeds. It was first seen used against Shin Nemoto and Deidoro Sakaki. Trivia *His Quirk is similar to that of from Marvel's X-Men Series. They both are able to phase through solid matter. *His Quirk is similar to the concept of in video games, and Mina compares his Quirk to a glitch. *The name for his Killing Move is a reference to the sci-fi film . References Site Navigation Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:The Big 3 Quirks